


直播、校服、猫

by bohemiajo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemiajo/pseuds/bohemiajo
Summary: 抛弃猫的人最终被抛弃





	直播、校服、猫

标题：《还有没看皇族哥哥昨晚直播的人吗，全程高能，我笑到直接去世》  
主楼：“如题，legend直播不是开玩笑，最后抽ID签名那里，皇族的表情xswl。”  
“？？来个前情提要？”  
“啊虽然但是，已经可以公开叫队长皇族了吗，我以为是黑称来着。”  
“一开始是黑称，现在已经比较中性了吧，我看铮妻姐姐偶尔也这么用。”  
“呵，空有皇族之名，没有皇族之实，站位永远镶边，背锅永远在前。”  
“23333铮妻姐姐不要rap了，没有人总结下皇族哥哥的直播吗喂。”  
“看zqjj的语气，直播应该非常一言难尽。”  
“等我有了钱，一定买一个会说人话的楼主。”  
“楼主来了楼主来了，为了总结笑点我又重看了一遍，尬到爬不起来。  
是这样的，昨晚是队长在斗猫直播的最后一场，疯狂杀必死，在线回答问题，最后还抽奖送福利，抽五个人手写ID和祝福。  
结果好死不死，抽到一个ID叫“天笙一对”的，哥的眉毛都要立起来了233333”  
“不对，跟了直播的人表示，那人分明是叫“天笙一对泛太平洋地区头号CP粉”谢谢。”  
“……”  
“艹，好敢。”  
“没必要，真没必要。”  
“……前ace和现ace的拼刺刀对决吗（轻轻）”  
“？？这不是我想要的拼刺刀？”  
“我看了我看了，皇族抽到这个ID后脸色变得那叫一个精彩，弹幕全在刷“姐妹你真的很敢想”。”  
“等下，你们都不说重点，哥哥的第一反应是问弹幕可以重新抽吗！”  
“皇族哥哥：有人想让我的两个翅膀组成自行车自己跑了，怎么办，在线等挺急的。”  
“哥哥放心，笙笙是大孩子了，可以自己杀CP的！”  
…………

贺铮打开直播平台，调整好摄像头。  
“嗨，大家晚上好，我是贺铮。看得清楚吗？”  
粉丝接到提醒纷纷涌了进来，弹幕越刷越快。  
【啊啊啊哥哥晚上好！】  
【清楚清楚！】  
【我眼前怎么这么模糊呢，哦，一定是被哥哥的美颜迷晕了。】  
【今天是不是最后一次在斗猫的直播呀。】  
【队长已经明示了吧，最后一次了。】  
贺铮换了个舒服的姿势靠在椅背上，好整以暇地开始念弹幕。  
“对，今天是最后一次，大家都猜到了吧，跟斗猫平台的直播合作到期了，以后没有固定的直播任务了。  
感谢大家和我们一起走过这两年，我们现在工作比以前要多，不光是数量，形式上也更加多样化了一些，可能不会有那么充分的时间用直播陪伴大家，不过，以后想和大家聊天沟通的话，也会考虑用其他方式不定期的进行。”  
【呜呜呜，舍不得哥哥。】  
【我其实最早是在直播入坑的，以后没有了吗……】  
【总结一下哥哥的话：我们红了。】  
【好官方，但我爱了，不亏是队长，说话之道该由您来写。】  
【再有没有人可以强迫笙笙直播了！】  
贺铮笑了笑：“先说好，今天不准刷礼物。对了，我是准备了福利的，但直播内容还没考虑过，你们想看什么？”  
弹幕一下乱了起来，说什么的都有。  
“啊？还让我直播教高三物理，高中的小朋友们还没上够网课？上次看到大学生说疑似走错直播间的，懵逼着听完之后做了一晚上高考的噩梦来着。  
直播打游戏？超纲了谢谢，我游戏水平挺烂的，想看的找睿哥。  
嗯，对，他们几个这两天都要进行最后一次直播，跟大家正式说个再见。  
你们定不下来是吗，那干脆就来个在线答疑吧，想问什么都打在提问栏，我挑一些来回答。  
问题你们慢慢想，我放一些BGM。”  
贺铮选好BGM，起身去冰箱拿了瓶饮料，回来时提问栏已经被刷满了。

“第一个问题，铮哥觉得游戏水平最好的是睿哥吗，我怎么觉得睿哥水平也就跟你55开呢。咳咳，过奖了，我真的不太玩游戏，我们几个人当中玩游戏最疯的是姜小鸣。睿哥嘛，他就是个黄皮肤的欧洲人，吃鸡总能天命圈，抽卡一把SSR，不服不行。”  
“有人问天卓打不打游戏，打啊，但他不直播游戏你们就知道为什么了，看破不说破。”  
“项子笙？项子笙不打，我怀疑你跟他说吃鸡他会以为是真鸡。”  
“欢迎项子笙本人亲自来反驳我哈。”  
弹幕一阵疯狂的yoooooooooooo刷过。

“第二个问题，哥哥印象最深刻的一场直播是哪一次。啊这得好好想想，我可能水太多次了。  
就去年生日那次吧，我真的有认真准备啊，你们说想听我清唱我也硬着头皮唱了，结果呢，给我剪什么雪绒花2.0，还能不能好好当亲爱的粉丝朋友了，嗯？”  
“第三个问题，哥哥接下来的工作计划是什么……在准备二周年巡演，一定都要来啊。  
啊？弹幕说我官方，难道要队长回复你我也不知道明天有什么工作才真实吗……不过确实，现在工作多了一些，我们经常有突如其来的安排。嗯……最近拍了一些硬照，有宣传用的，也有杂志，可以期待一下。  
想看我演戏是吗，这有点……下半年我有一些别的安排，不太方便离开上海周边，所以要是长期在剧组会比较困难。  
嗯，到时候会宣布的，但一定会优先团队活动。  
好了，放过我吧，再说下去经纪人要提着刀来宿舍了。  
唉，看看你们都在刷什么问题，好多都是我以前答过的，没看过的去团超话补个档啊，谢谢这位新粉。  
不是怼粉，真不是怼粉，我起码答了三次天卓和项子笙像什么动物了，我都忘了上次的回答了，有记性好的麻烦提醒我……哦，Tye不喜欢别人说他是金毛。”  
【不要在个人直播刷别家谢谢⚠︎】  
【不要在个人直播刷别家谢谢⚠︎】  
【不要在个人直播刷别家谢谢⚠︎】  
【不要在个人直播刷别家谢谢⚠︎】  
【不要在个人直播刷别家谢谢⚠︎】  
“哎哎朋友们，刷屏大可不必。”贺铮有点哭笑不得：“有没有有新意一点的问题？”  
“那我继续念了：没有斗猫直播后，觉得生活会有什么变化吗。这个啊……当然是轻松很多了哈哈哈，嗯，开玩笑的，我其实挺喜欢直播跟你们说话聊天的，你们应该也很喜欢吧……嗯好了好了知道了，不要刷屏，我要看不见了。  
说我要去做脱口秀的朋友，谢谢你提供的新思路。  
对了，你们不是经常考前来直播拜我吗，我总是怼你们都要考试了还看什么直播，说是这么说，其实心里还是挺高兴的，不过去年有一位同学说拜我能考研上岸来着，不知道她过了没有，过了可以来报个到啊……  
说回正题，直播本来是很开心的，但是有固定时间的任务以后确实会有些负担。我还好吧，项子笙真是……唉，你们太逼孩子了，说直播作曲听不懂，弄得他焦虑了好几天，后来干脆蹲斗猫top榜的主播直播间在线学习，笔记都做了一本……  
诶，怎么又磕上了，磕点在哪？哦，我说了孩子啊，但他是比我小啊，唉你们真是……  
下一个问题：雪绒花3.0在筹备中了，请哥哥在《送别》、《甜蜜蜜》、《难忘今宵》里挑一首清唱……还有人性吗，房管清一下屏谢谢。  
为什么总要我清唱啊，是我录音室的声音不够吸引你们吗？？  
等一下，我好像看到弹幕说项子笙说过我声音好听，真的吗，什么时候说的？  
他直播里？录屏记得at我一下谢谢。  
哈，有点开心。”

弹幕也没有放过他。  
【请问怎么做到这么精准捕捉关于笙笙的弹幕捏】  
【哥哥，收一收吧】  
【表情包预定】  
【老婆夸我了，得意.jpg】  
【请问今天有哪个问题是没有提到笙笙的吗，有吗有吗】  
【今日强行cue笙任务1/1】  
【嗑药鸡滚出去】  
【小钻石们收一收，在哥哥的直播间找存在感有事吗】  
【不要在个人直播刷别家谢谢⚠︎】  
【不要在个人直播刷别家谢谢⚠︎】  
【不要在个人直播刷别家谢谢⚠︎】  
……

贺铮看了眼时间：“差不多了，最后一个问题我们公平起见，roll点吧，roll到几就选排名第几的问题。“  
问：铮哥为什么管队友们都叫小鸣、泰伊、睿哥这么亲热，但只有笙笙叫项子笙呢。  
贺铮突然愣住。  
好像确实，一直以来在粉丝和队友面前，他都是直呼项子笙大名。即使是两人心照不宣开始炒CP之后，他的叫法也没有因此变亲密过。两拨CP粉对撕的时候，称呼问题没少被拿出来做文章。  
但贺铮不想改，也许潜意识里还是希望，把台面上与项子笙的做戏与私下跟项阮的关系区分开。  
营业是真的在营业，这段戏不需要用虚假的亲密来美化。  
又过了几秒，他才回过神来：“咳，因为他有别的小名啊……”

弹幕瞬间爆炸。  
【我知道，是阮阮！】  
【天辣，哥哥其实是知道原名了咯。】  
【哥哥不会还看过阮阮高中毕业照吧，长发阮阮太甜惹】  
【废话了，亲队友好吗，小钻石都知道的料哥哥怎么会不知道】  
【悄悄探头，那哥哥知道软妹吗……】  
【危！哥哥不会还看过皇软同人吧】  
【头皮发麻，我速速去转成好友可见。】  
【乌乌，今天是软妹被官方认证的一天，麻麻无憾了。】  
【脑洞给我收收，这是队长的直播间！！】  
【不要在个人直播刷别家谢谢⚠︎】  
【不要在个人直播刷别家谢谢⚠︎】  
【不要在个人直播刷别家谢谢⚠︎】  
……

“好了好了就到这里吧，接下来要送我的礼物了。”他拿起几张明信片，“祝福都是我自己手写的，抽到的朋友我会在祝福前写你们的ID。”他不放心似的补充道，“别临时改ID啊，有特别过分的给我注意点儿。”  
没想到，第一位的ID就让他差点心律不齐。  
贺铮盯着那个“天笙一对泛太平洋地区头号CP粉”的ID，过了几秒才整理好面部表情：“可以重新抽吗？”

主题：《二周年巡演首场，双ace彻底撕破脸？（理性讨论，禁黑挑掐）》  
“昨天二周年巡演上海场，太子和妹全程无交集也就算了，最后安可曲时集体牵手向台下鞠躬致意，只有这俩手都没碰上233333。附团站视频链接。”  
“昨天在现场看就想说了，两个人中间大概隔了一条银河吧。”  
“LZ的钻姐口癖不要太明显，叫天卓的黑称和项子笙的爱称，以为自己皮披得很好？”  
“妹是哪门子爱称？还小钻石的口癖，明明是真相狗的……”  
“双ace？谁给你的脸？从出道起就只有一个官方ace周天卓谢谢。”  
“哈？我以为昨天小钻石的灯牌和应援色已经足够焦作人了，怎么，太子妃们还在官方ace的美梦里没有醒吗？人气早被弯道超车了，睁眼看世界吧。”  
“啊这……笙笙的人气确实是上去了，但昨天舞台所有站位还是天卓C，要说旧曲不能改站位就算了，新专所有初披露的歌，也没有一首是笙笙C……”  
“要不太子怎么爱称叫中中，五个人里刚好身高在中间、年龄在中间、站位也一直在中间哈哈哈。”  
“项子笙没C位也就算了，他写的《白日梦乐园》killing part还是给太子唱，他全程站后面垫音，妹，实惨。”  
“说明官推ace还是从没变过呗，某自封的民推ace粉因为上位失败，只能在团粉超话和论坛发疯嘻嘻。”  
“一生要强的钻姐啊，我能为你做些什么，微不足道的关心，收下吧。”  
“停一停？钻姐还在舔xzs昨天的solo舞台，谁在替你姐贷款撕逼？？”  
“钻姐跟妹真是一家人，一个心在滴血还要控评，一个舞台上直接给ace甩脸色，手都不愿意牵，上位失败的打击真的这么大吗hhhhhhh”  
“哼，明明就是妹这个心机女人想单独和皇族哥哥牵手手！站姐图1234.jpg”  
“23333没错，左边起睿哥鸣崽中中手牵手，到妹这里突然断掉，妹只和皇族哥哥牵着手！”  
“搞错了吧，是皇族紧紧攥着软妹的手啊？”  
“草，好茶一男的，不光想抢C位，还要抢别人的青梅竹马，啧。”  
“我球球笙黑不要再说了，你们太会舞了，笙黑口中的xzs比钻姐舞的自律偶像音乐天才全能ace带感一百倍。”  
“别家粉也忍不住发出羡慕的声音：好甜啊。”  
“在磕了在磕了，今天的哥妹也在路人眼里锁了。”  
“此时我无比庆幸站位没换，要是xzs站C位，右边牵手的就是皇太子了。”  
“一个激灵.jpg，那还是皇软吧，皇太子过于男科。”  
“@ 季染，听听群众的呼声，别瞎jb推CP了，皇太子实乃本人见过最男科的青梅竹马。”  
“不管你聊什么，最后话题落点一定是皇软。”  
“啊等一下，我是不是瞎了，贺队把笙笙的手举起来的时候，你们有没有看见笙的手臂内侧有一块……”  
“啥啥啥，我只想感叹一下笙笙真的好白，男孩子这么穿无袖T恤很危险！”  
“紫红色？”  
“我也看见了，这……不能是蚊子包吧，太明显了，像……”  
“草莓？”  
“视频看不清楚，我来上炮姐的图了，真的有！”  
“来个钻姐科普一下？xzs应该没有胎记的对吧。”  
“新鲜出炉的胎记吗，是来自皇……（被灭口）”

候机室。  
他们马上要飞去下一场巡演的地点，成都，倒是离项子笙老家很近。  
虽然是最早一班飞机，身边还是有那么几个脸熟的炮姐和不熟的代拍，手里长枪短炮的机器咔嚓声不停。  
项子笙用连帽衫的帽子盖住头，靠在颈枕上补眠，巴掌大的脸被遮了个严严实实。  
贺铮坐在他旁边，刷着手机，还好屏幕贴了防窥膜，贺铮无所顾忌地登了自己的小号，他关注的站姐@Limerence_真相双人站果然已经更新了昨天巡演的图。  
这个西皮站（名义上是双人应援站）刚成立不久，但拍图的炮姐应该是饭圈老手，拍摄的角度、调色、意境都数一数二，很快跃升成为真相第一大站。  
更别说人家还特别肯花钱，回回第一排最中间，牢牢把控着出图最佳位置。  
评论里西皮粉都在狂欢两人的牵手.jpg，甚至还有粉丝觉得贺铮反正也不会回复，大胆at他问项子笙手臂内侧的痕迹是不是他弄出来的。  
这么明显吗，贺铮有点心虚。  
谁能知道项子笙的皮肤那么嫩，只是稍微吸了一下，居然真留下了清清楚楚的吻痕。  
巡演前两天项子笙一直都在练习室，仔细地和姜鸣抠舞蹈动作细节，回到宿舍时已经接近半夜了。  
“铮哥，你还没睡啊。”姜鸣看见贺铮一个人呆在客厅，突然也有点尴尬。  
“没，我再顺一遍演唱会流程。”贺铮扬了扬手中写着setlist的纸，“你们快点洗漱去睡。”  
“哦哦，好。”姜鸣听话地钻进浴室。  
项子笙穿了件HM的无袖棉质T恤，松松垮垮的，贺铮盯着他白得发光的手臂和背心下方露出的肋骨。  
“买点好衣服穿吧，你这T恤岔都开到腰了。”  
项子笙毫不在意，“去练习室穿什么好衣服，舒服就行呗。”  
“好。”贺铮笑了笑，低声说，“让我也舒服一下。”  
他把项子笙推进卧室，关上灯。  
“别别。”项子笙轻微地挣扎，“我要累死了……身上还有汗……”  
贺铮把他的手臂交叉起来，按在墙上。  
啧，这手腕子真细。  
“让我闻闻，哪有汗味儿。”贺铮的鼻尖逡巡在他的上臂到咯吱窝附近，喷出来的呼吸让项子笙痒得受不了。  
“行了……”项子笙求饶，“放过我一次。”  
贺铮在黑暗里低笑了一下，声音中带着几分无辜：“我没想干什么啊。”  
他只觉得项子笙大臂内侧的皮肤触感极好，又软又嫩，大概是他的痒痒肉，被贺铮的呼吸一激，项子笙全身都在敏感地颤抖。  
贺铮把嘴唇贴在那块皮肉上面，发泄性地轻轻吸了一下。  
“这次巡演跟我住一个房间。”  
“好好。”项子笙只能应着，欲哭无泪。

演唱会真是最让人开心的事情，没有之一。  
如果能只唱歌，不要做什么傻逼游戏，就更好了。项子笙想。  
可惜他们现在歌不够多，个人solo的改编舞台也只能在本公司曲库里挑，如果要翻唱的话必须额外买版权，ASC当然是不愿意在这上面花钱，于是在演唱会中间插了一些竞技类小游戏来撑时间。  
代理主持人是师兄团的一位前辈，现在乐团解散，他已经逐步往电视综艺方向发展，这次是专门跟着巡演来客串MC。  
“第一场我们都玩过了，规则不用我多说了哈，三轮积分制，每轮第一名积5分，以此类推，最后一名积1分，三局排名最末位的要接受惩罚游戏哦。”  
项子笙紧张地盯着推上舞台的游戏装备和手中的抢答灯。  
“但是。”MC转了个声调，“我似乎听说，有人对第一场的惩罚不太满意？”  
台下粉丝此起彼伏附和。  
“确实，只是惩罚发十八宫格自拍，也有点太容易了吧。所以我们这次提升了难度！”MC清清嗓子，“本次游戏最后一名，要穿着指定的cosplay服装，拍摄这次巡演vlog，要出外景的！”  
全场哗然，粉丝的尖叫几乎要震破演唱会场馆。  
项子笙嘴唇无声地动了两下，傻逼。  
可惜今天就是这么点儿背，两轮游戏结束后，项子笙和周天卓分列积分倒数一二。  
“第三轮天卓和子笙要加油了啊！”MC开始介绍第三轮游戏，是倒放歌曲猜歌，一共三首。“对两位主唱来说应该很容易吧！”  
周天卓也紧张了起来，他只比项子笙高一分，不想被惩罚的话，这一局必须猜中歌曲才行。  
另外三人像是观战一般，前两首放任周天卓和项子笙各抢答了一首。  
接受惩罚游戏和输给周天卓，项子笙竟然分辨不出来哪个能更让他恶心。  
“第三首来了哦！”  
熟悉的音调响起，虽然是倒放，但项子笙还是第一时间反应过来了。  
“叮咚。”  
他目瞪口呆，亮起来的抢答灯居然是贺铮面前的。  
“《Why do I have to fly》”贺铮慢悠悠地回答。  
“正确！”  
落入最后一名的项子笙难以置信地看向贺铮，不顾身上有麦克风，脱口而出，“你抢答干什么啊！”  
所有人都哄笑起来。  
“没办法，这首歌太熟了，下意识就抢了。”贺铮摊手，“刚好放的还是我唱的那一part，当时为了教我练好这首歌，项老师可没少折磨我。”  
CP粉发出震耳欲聋的集体嚎叫。  
“好！本轮游戏结束，第一名贺队，第二名李睿，鸣崽和天卓分列三四，最后一名子笙。愿赌服输，大家猜测一下子笙会cos什么呢？”  
项子笙对二次元和cosplay几乎一窍不通，仅有的一点了解还是来自姜鸣收藏的漫画书和手办。如果这就是二次元的话，那几乎没有什么可以称得上正常的装扮。  
台下粉丝的喊叫此起彼伏，前排有个姑娘几乎声嘶力竭：“女——装——”  
项子笙心里一阵绝望。  
“等一下，我是第一？”贺铮冲MC询问，“第一名没有什么福利吗？比如，指定最后一名cos什么形象？”  
MC眼睛一亮，“这个提议不错。小贺你想看子笙cos什么？”  
“我对二次元也不懂，不过我存了张图，还挺想看项子笙穿成那样的。”贺铮说，“要麻烦staff去帮我拿一下手机，可以吗。”  
当贺铮手机里的照片出现在演唱会大屏幕上时，项子笙顿时觉得，不如就死在台上算了。  
那是他的高中毕业照。

这张毕业合照自从被高中同学爆出来后，已经连同他“软妹”的外号一起在饭圈内部流传很广了，贺铮保存的正是从大合照上cut出来的单人图。  
不满18岁的项阮，留着一头及肩的长发，没有打理过，乱糟糟，还有点卷。  
他站在毕业照的第一排最右，在第一排全是女生的情况下格外突出。穿着最普通也是最土气的蓝白条校服，拉链只拉到中间，露出里面的T恤，双手插在衣服口袋里，一脸不高兴。  
最扎眼的还是他的下半身，并没有穿配套的校服裤子，而是穿着一条运动短裤，露出笔直纤细的小腿，十分白嫩。  
公司staff这时候倒是动作极快，当晚就把蓝白条校服和一顶假发准备好了。看起来跟毕业照上虽然有点差别，但基本上能还原个大概。  
“这不是你跟公司串通好的吧？！”他有气无力地瞪着贺铮。  
“我怎么能预测到谁最后一名？”贺铮很坦然。  
你不仁我不义，项子笙咬牙。  
虽然说了vlog必须出外景，但也没规定是在闹市区，项子笙决定在天刚蒙蒙亮时绕着酒店附近的公园走一趟交差。

他按照片上的打扮穿好衣服，戴好假发。假发可能是女生用的，但跟他当时的长度非常接近，扫过脖子时的触感让人很不舒服。  
天还没完全亮，公园里连晨练的大爷大妈们都没有。  
他打开手机镜头，语气磕巴：“现、现在我在巡演的场馆附近……”  
实在说不下去了。  
身后突然传来一声轻笑，居然是贺铮。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“来帮你啊。”贺铮无比自然地拿走他手里的手机，“听到你辗转反侧几个小时没睡好，猜到你要一早上来拍。”  
项子笙狐疑道：“那你也根本没睡吧。”  
贺铮不接话了，直接开始拍他。  
“别拍了……”在贺铮面前穿成这样让他格外不舒服，项子笙想直接把假发拽掉。  
“哎哎，一会儿就好。”贺铮诱哄着。  
“你是不是……”项子笙咬牙把脏话咽下去，“脑子有问题啊？你存我这张照片干嘛！”  
“挺可爱的啊。”贺铮边拍边答，“要不我采访一下，当时为什么要留长发？觉得帅？”  
“……没什么原因。”  
“真的挺嫩的，像个摇滚少年。”贺铮半真半假地夸道。  
沉默了一阵子，项子笙才开口：“当时……我和几个同学玩了个乐队，后来在成都有个校园乐队比赛，我们想去参加。一个成员特别迷信，说一直不剪头发会有好运，所以我们就都留了长发……”  
“然后呢，赢了吗？”贺铮忍笑。  
“没……”项子笙的语气多了几分怨愤，“所以我们几个又多留了一年……”  
傻逼死了，他小声说。  
“你们老师都不管的吗。”  
项子笙摇了摇头，“平时我就这样，扎起来。”他用手在假发上虚虚拢了一下，像个短短的揪，露出白嫩的脖子，“反正只要不违法乱纪，做什么都行。”  
至于家里，就更没人管了，阮清对他一直是放任为主，只要开心，随便他爱做什么就做什么。  
贺铮一直通过镜头看他，让他浑身不自在。  
“我们校服太丑了。”项子笙嘟囔，“我高中三年只穿过这一次。”  
“啊？真的？”  
“嗯……规定拍毕业照必须要穿，还特么是长袖长裤，夏天要被热死了。”  
他本来没打算服从规定，但老师强调，每个班都要和校领导合影，他才不得不把那件过分宽大的校服带到学校来。  
反正马上要毕业了，他和几个乐队的伙伴干脆拿校服当画布，每个人都在校服背后画了各自喜爱的乐队标志。  
项子笙套着他涂鸦了“The Libertines”的校服，梗着脖子，不情不愿地配合拍照。  
“怎么不穿校裤？短裤都要露到大腿了。”贺铮问。  
项子笙气呼呼地白了他一眼：“我怎么知道拍照要拍全身啊！”  
不光要拍全身，他还被临时拎到第一排，在中间端坐的校领导和并排的年轻女孩子中异常突兀。  
“我就算那时候不怎么高，也不至于跟第一排女生一样矮吧！”  
“好了，谁说让你到第一排就是因为矮了。”贺铮对给他顺毛已经非常手到擒来，“当然是因为你好看啊。”

除了这张毕业照，贺铮还看过粉圈流出的另一段视频，手机拍的，拍摄人应该是跟项子笙很亲近的高中同学，也可能是他乐队的朋友。  
项子笙还穿着那件涂鸦的校服，怀里有只看上去一岁大的黑猫，猫用爪子去勾项子笙的校服拉链，被他从下面虚虚地托着。  
手机的镜头晃动，从猫移到项子笙白嫩的大腿，在空荡荡的运动短裤里，显得腿格外细和直。  
有人说话，用的是贺铮差不多能听懂的四川方言。  
“要毕业咯。”  
项子笙嗯了一声，头也不抬地给猫顺毛。  
“你说，小黑啷个办。”  
项子笙沉默了好一会儿才开口，“给它找个领养嘛，我莫法养它老。”  
另一个声音插进来：“项阮，你哪们不管它喃，它都遭你惯实了。”  
项子笙提着黑猫的后颈把它从校服里拎出来，拍拍身上的毛，“那啷个办，我都要走老。”

也不知道那黑猫怎么样了。  
贺铮收起手机，“拍得差不多了，回去吧。”  
项子笙松了口气，赶紧把假发拽掉。  
天此时才完全亮起来，公园里还是没什么人。  
“其实，”贺铮突然开口，“我今天穿的衣服就跟高中校服差不多。”  
“嗯？”项子笙不信，“你当我没看过你毕业照？”  
贺铮的毕业照比项子笙那灰头土脸的合影流传得更广。他的高中虽然不是国际班，校服品位倒是非常西化，蓝灰色西装搭配条纹领带，说贺铮穿起来可以立即走T台也不过分。更何况他还作为优秀学生代表之一上台致辞，在出道之初就被扒了全套的照片和视频，项子笙自然也看过。  
贺铮今天穿了一身运动装，跟平时晨跑的样子没多大差别。外套敞开着，下半身也是运动短裤，倒是和项子笙很搭配，如果忽略全套阿迪达斯和蓝白条校服的违和感的话。  
“也就开学和毕业穿两回，平时我都穿运动服。”贺铮说。  
“哦。”项子笙对他没头没尾的话感到莫名其妙，不知道该说什么，“快点走吧，回去吃早饭，我还要补个觉。”  
“好。”贺铮笑了笑，突然又开口：  
“要是回到几年前，这样穿着校服一起在校园里走走也不错。”  
他满意地看着项子笙愣在原地，耳朵涨得通红。

（特此鸣谢我的四川话顾问爪子同学）


End file.
